


White, Stained Purple

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Caught, Conniving Mexican Hacker Girls, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Vibrator, Hacking, Katbra, Lesbian, MILFs, Meeting Sex, Molestation, Office Sex, Public Sex, Secret Sex, Shower Sex, SombSkaya, Thicc Russian CEOs, ass, hold the moan, pussy eating, stealth - Freeform, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Katya Volskaya is a proud, powerful woman with much love for her daughter and country, who would do anything to keep them safe. Sombra is a cocky, horny hacker, who would do anything to get some juicy blackmail and have fun while doing so. Their personalities colliding was inevitable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back from my hiatus with two finished chapters of some juicy Katya/Sombra, part two will be uploaded in a few days! Hope you enjoy~

Snowflakes gently danced from the sky by the millions, laying themselves to rest on the frozen Russian landscape surrounding the Volskaya Industries Headquarters. The air was frigid and dry, not unlike the morales of the residents and workers of the area. Many were forced to work long, difficult, thankless hours after the Omnic war tore their country apart, and the rumours of another war brewing was a chilling possibility that was on the forefront of everyone’s mind. 

CEO and founder Katya Volskaya’s office, located deep within the walls of the expansive headquarters, had been in a state of maximum security for weeks now. Ever since the terrorist group Talon attempted an assassination on said leading woman, tensions were at an all time high, with many more security guards brought in for longer, tighter shifts. Even now as Katya Volskaya sat inside of her blast door sealed office engaging in a private telecom conversation with her daughter, eight armed guards stood to attention in front of the one exposed entrance/exit. The chances of Talon attempting another conspiracy to murder Katya was slim, especially so soon after their last attack, but the fact that she was not only in charge of the company, but also happened to be a prominent and loved political figure made it that her security was of utmost importance.

But, little did the guards know that an infiltration was already full in progress. One of the conspirators from the terrorist attack earlier that month was not only already in the facility, but was currently sat in the centre of Mrs Volskaya’s office on her oaken desk. Katya was sitting on the front of her white leather office chair, smiling, nodding, and talking in fast Russian with her daughter on the screen in front of her. She was totally unaware that her new “Friend” was currently in the room as well, sitting only a few feet in front of where she sat, behind the heads up display of the digital monitors.

Sombra dramatically inspected her neon purple artificial nails as she waited for the correct time to decloak. Despite not knowing that she had a second one-on-one meeting planned after the call with her daughter, it seemed to the invisible Mexican woman that the CEO was deliberately drawing the conversation out, milking as many seconds with her daughter as possible. She rolled her eyes, checking the time on the mirrored backside of the screen floating in front of Mrs. Volskaya, who seemed to be in the process of reading a children’s story of some sort. Time was up. 

“Twenty five minutes?! Are you serious Katya?” The invisible woman yelled, decloaking as she rocked back on her tailbone, uncrossing her legs with a groan.

Mrs. Volskaya’s jaw cracked open in shock as she watched the woman materialize in front of her behind the holographic projection. She continued reading and talking while staring at the screen, but instead of making eye contact with her daughter, her light blue eyes were now glued to the purple garbed woman. Katya was used to maintaining composure during times of stress from her experience in working in governmental issues, but upon making eye contact with her “friend” she couldn’t help but allow a deep glare of loathing to begin forming on her otherwise pristine visage.

“Мама? Что случилось?” The young Miss Volskaya asked from across the country, worry very present in her shaking, youthful voice. Katyas eyes darted back in focus onto the screen, her glare disappearing as if a switch was flicked inside of her.

“Yes, everything is ok sweetie, I’ll call you later, I love you.” She whispered through a forced smile, reaching a hand forward to terminate the call. Her finger quickly navigated to the exit command on the heads up display, but her haste was put on hold with a bright blue scream of static as Sombra’s forced her head through the holographic screen, staring down at the camera.

“That’s right chiquita, everything is going just fine! Mama has a hot date with Auntie Sombra that she is worried about, but--*” In a flash Katya hit the off switch, jumping out of her chair with a cold fury now painted on her face- all semblance of kindness and motherly love now long gone. 

“Sombra I swear, what are you doing in here? It’s only been a few weeks, didn’t you see all of the guards we’ve got now?” She swore, pursing her lips and falling back down into her chair with her arms crossed. “This had better be important, what do you want?”

The hacker giggled as she lightly dropped onto the hardwood flooring from the desk, barely any noise being made from her landing. She stood up straight in front of the CEO, dramatically crossing her arms as well, but with a coy smile on her face. “I need a favour from you amiga... I’ve had a problem for the past week or so that I need your help with. We both know how willing you are to help your new bestie out, right?”

“Sombra, we’ve only spoken once,” Katya muttered through gritted teeth, pulling up her day schedule on her holodevice and scrolling through her upcoming meetings of the day. “And to be frank, I don’t think I have time to help you out, I have a meeting in 40 minutes and I need to be prepared.”

“Aw c’mon amiga, hear me out.” Sombra stepped behind the older woman, crossing her arms around her neck. “We all know you have no choice but to help me out with everything I could ever want, remember? I think you’ll find that it will be much more beneficial for your career and life if you just sit you cute ass right here and listen to my demands.” She gently pressed one of her purple artificial fingernails against Katya’s jugular. “As you know, the fingers of the best hacker in the world can work magic… Especially against politicians with such dark secrets.”

Katya Volskaya’s face twisted in pain, her eyes flickering over to the picture of her daughter on her desk. “Of course. I tried to forget. What do you need? If we could hurry I would appreciate it.“

Sombra hopped up with enthusiasm, sporting a shit eating smile as she sauntered over to sit back on Katya’s desk, hands on her hips. “Wonderful. You see Mrs. Volskaya, I am a very cultured individual, I appreciate the finer things in life.. Food, wines--*”

“So you want money?” Katya interrupted, uncrossing her arms and rubbing her temples with her index fingers. “I run the largest most influential defense industry in Russia if not the world, money isn’t an issue. How much do you want? We can--*”

“C’mon, at least let me finish, Katya, don’t be rude.” Sombra chuckled, cleaning some grit out from beneath a fingernail and flicking it on the desk, earning her yet another dirty look.  
“As I was saying. Food, wine, hovercars, music, films, pornography… Women.”

Katya’s eyes narrowed, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs. “What are you getting at here, Sombra?”

“Oh…” Sombra nimbly bit on the corner of her bottom lip, sliding her hands down her smooth leather tights while slowly spreading her legs. “I love being close and friendly with my friends, and think about it.” She raised a finger as if in sudden realization, her eyes opening wide and her eyebrow cocking. “Why have sex with some nobody, when I could be riding the face of the most powerful woman in Russia?”

A look of shock mixed with horror crossed the CEO’s picturesque face for a split second, but instinctively reverted back to her cool demeanour. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I am plenty serious hermosa.” She grabbed her leggings at the waist and pulled them down over her ass so they sat tight on her upper thighs, legs now spread wide. “You are going to bring that perfectly powdered face over here and eat me out, alright?”

Katya recoiled, eyes widening and a twitch appearing under her right eye. “I’m… I’m not gay Sombra.”

“Do I look like I care, Katya Volskaya?” Sombra growled. Her face losing its youthful enthusiasm, wide violet eyes turning into a glare. She raised her hand and clicked her fingers, purple holographic files appearing from the matrix. Katya watched as her fingers danced in the air as she flew through files, eventually freezing on an all too familiar criminalizing picture. “Need I say more? We’ve been through this already, get over here, amiga...” 

Despite her better judgement and personal morals, Katya found herself getting out of her chair and bending forward to kneel in front of the Mexican hacker. She found her hands tenderly touching the slick leather leggings, gently pulling them down to the knees. She found herself pulling them past the knees, and slipping Sombra’s pedicured feet free. 

“...You even dyed this purple?” Katya duly noted, noticing the nicely cropped patch of hair above the otherwise smooth pussy. 

Sombra’s vigour returned as Katya began complying, laughing loudly at the comment. “Of course I did, gotta keep that colour coordination up. Now let’s feel some fingers and tongue, shall we?” Her legs spread further and she grabbed her knees, patiently getting comfortable.

Again Katya’s lips pursed inwards, her eyes flashing over to the glossy photo next to where Sombra sat on the desk. She exhaled, leaning in without making eye contact with the woman above her. The finger grooming the patch of purple above the sensitive folds migrated downwards, gently making contact just outside of the lips. They were seemingly quivering with anticipation, fluids almost dripping out of the entrance lower down.

Without hesitation Katya finally plunged her face into the pussy, her mouth open and her eyes closed firmly shut. Sombra gasped, her palms raising to her shoulders in shock as Katya’s tongue shot in and out of her with vigor. The pale woman’s hands grabbed at the thighs, her manicured nails digging in as the taste of pussy seeped into her mouth.

The ever present smile on Sombra’s face was interrupted as her tongue flopped out with delight and her eyes slid upwards behind her eyelids. She reached down with one hand to pet Katya’s hair, using her other hand to stealthily tap herself on the temple, activating an iris camera as she attempted to regain composure. 

“Let me see those beautiful blue eyes... You’re so cold Katya, I don’t appreciate it, I guess it’s the weather?...” 

Katya sighed and begrudgingly opened her eyes to look up at the smiling face above her, intentionally trying to seem as cold and uninviting as possible. It proved ineffective though, for Sombra squeed and brought her hands to her face in adoration as angry eye contact was made. “You hate me so much, it’s ADORABLE!” She shrieked, wiggling her feet in happiness.

The laughing turned to quiet squeaky moans as Katya’s tongue jabbed farther inside of her. Despite the prior claims that she wasn’t gay, she seemed to have quite the mouth for cunnilingus… Her tongue danced around the clit, caressed the inner walls, teasingly tickled her lips.

Sombra began panting, grinding at the face between her thighs, but even though it seemed like they just started Katya roughly broke away, wiping her mouth with an exasperated sigh. “Well I hope you enjoyed yourself. My hair’s a mess and now I smell like sex, I need to go take a shower... Feel free to leave now.”

“What?!” Sombra barked, her lower lip sticking out in a dramatic pout. “Things were just getting good, c’mon back here!” She raised and wiggled her legs, almost as if she was reaching out to grab at Mrs. Volskaya’s head from across the room and crush it against her pussy yet again.

“You can wait Sombra, this is more important.” Katya huffed, pushing opening the closet on the wall next to the bathroom entrance and pulling out a white fluffy towel. “Come blackmail me tomorrow or something, I saw that camera in your eye, I know what you’re planning...”

The young Mexican crossed her arms and blew a raspberry, her face contorting into an exaggerated pout yet again. Despite her annoyance though, she did hide a smile as she brought up her HUD, flicking a finger to store her new recording into M://Sombra/Headtop/KatyaVolskaya/Blackmail. When she looked up she saw that Katya was gone, and steam was beginning to roll out of the bathroom. She raised a finger and tapped her chin, not quite closing her HUD just yet. Instead, she took a look at the schematics of the office she was in, marveling at how such a protected area could be so pathetically weak in the matrix. 

She began typing yet again, a mischievous twinkle appearing in her glazed over stare as she smiled in the direction of the occupied shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot, but then it became 4000+ words long and I wanted to continue... So, expect this to become at LEAST a three parter, should be fun ;) I'll be working on "[...]Ana?" alongside it of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Dr_Ziegler
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on the weekend but got impatient, happy Valentine's day!~<3

Warm water splashed over Katya’s face as she stood face first into the stream, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. She grabbed an ivory white bar of soap and built up a lather in her palms, roughly dropping the bar back in place before bringing her hands to her face to try to remove the odour of sex from her lips and cheeks. Her bright blue eyes glared forwards into the oncoming torrent of hot water, only blinking due to obligation as repeated contact was made. 

Katya often found herself having to use the facilities in her office as of late, for she had been working long hours trying to stop her country from falling into another downwards self destructive spiral. In preparation for such hours, she had prior spared no expense from her pocket towards ensuring that if she ever had to stay here for a weekend that she would be comfortable. The shower she was standing in was the size of a small walk in closet and was installed with speakers connected to the online matrix, and she had a small bedroom branching off from across the office fully furnished with the amenities one would need for a lock in.

Water trickled in streams down her face as the shower continued its onslaught of purity. Soap bubbles tumbled down past her collarbone to her round perky breasts, down her stomach and waist, past her wide hips and thighs...

The speakers in her shower spontaneously began blaring a digitized 8 bit remix of the Korobeiniki, causing Katya to turn around in shocked confusion, nearly slipping in the process. The hot steam from the water splashing on the tiles slowly began to stick to a previously unseen figure crouching on the ground behind her, water droplets forming into the shape of a half naked woman. 

Katya groaned in exasperation and turned back around to face the stream, grabbing the soap again and quickly running her hands all over herself, suds slipping out from between her fingers. Behind her, Sombra shifted from her gargoyle esq position with a smile, nibbling on her lip and crawling towards the soapy, naked Russian woman. “What’s wrong Katya? You seem in a rush all of a sudden.”

“I told you, I AM in a rush…” Katya growled over her shoulder, her pale fingers trembling as they scratched her scalp- cleaning her hair yet again. “My meeting is in fifteen minutes, and I’ll have you know, my guards will be coming in in five if I’m not out by then.”

Sombra snickered, reaching out and grabbing both of Katya’s ass cheeks with fervour, inciting a shriek from the naked soapy woman. “Your guards are a joke Katya, I’ll have as much fun as I want. Besides…” She shrugged, jiggling the round, plump cheeks in front of her as she brought her face towards them, licking her lips. ”I’m sure they’d just LOVE to watch their sexy boss get eaten out.”

Katya arched her back in shock and looked behind her at Sombra, whose face was about to be buried into her exposed entrance. “What.. No, I’m serious, I need to go! Sombra!” She reached down to try to to push her ass cheeks back together as Sombra further spread them, but to no avail. 

Her panicked complaints degraded into frantic mumbling as Sombra’s tongue began lapping against the moist pussy her mouth was so firmly pressed against. Katya had been reserved and cautious earlier when she was eating Sombra out, but now that the tables were turned she was secretly shocked at just how... Pleasent, the feeling of having such a strong dextrous tongue between her folds felt. 

Sombra ground her face harder against the wet pussy, stretching her tongue as far inside the crevice as she could, jutting her jaw out and scrunching her eyebrows together from the effort. Water from the neverending flow down Katya’s back was starting to trickle down her exposed ass into Sombra’s face, forcing her to hold her breath throughout this assault on Katya’s most sensitive of areas. She smacked the pale ass as she broke free, gasping for breath as Katya whimpered incoherently. 

“Something wrong Katya?” Sombra chuckled, wiping the pussy juice off her lips and returning the hand to the pussy in front of her face, toying with the moistness. “It’s too bad I didn’t bring my playthings with me, it’d be so much fun sticking a plug up your nice big juicy ass or something.. Maybe we can find an alternative.”

Purple eyes scanned the shower for ideas as Sombra let go of the ass, wiping her wet hands on her leggings and reaching into various pockets on her trenchcoat. Katya turned herself around, resting her back against the wet shower wall and rubbing her forehead in shame, not making eye contact with the crouched latina in front of her.

“Aha!” With a flourish Sombra pulled a small ear piece out of her breast pocket, seductively glaring up through lowered lashes at the trembling naked woman propped up against the wall in front of her. With nimble fingers she flicked on the small, slightly antiquated device, inputting commands into the matrix seemingly faster than the speed of thought. “Give me a second…” 

Katya wiped warm water out of her eyes as it continued to drip down her face, squinting as she looked back at the hacker. “Shouldn’t your tech stuff be breaking from the water?”

Sombra let out a bark of a laugh, shooting a grin up at the older woman. “Of course not, this is the 21st century, vieja…”

“I don’t know what that means, I don’t speak…” Katya was cut short as Sombra finally broke out into a satisfied smile, tossing out a wink and causing the small device in her left palm to begin violently vibrating, nearly falling out of the upturned hand.

Noticing Katya’s expression of shocked intrigue and without saying a word, Sombra mischievously cocked an eyebrow and pulled a tube of violet fluid out of another trenchcoat pocket. She flicked it open and dripped it over the small vibrating bud, the viscous neon liquid sticking tight to the duraplastic case, jiggling along with the vibrations. 

“What.. What’s that stuff for?” Katya stuttered, eyes trained on the device. Sombra stood up from her crouched position and approached, stepping into the water stream alongside the Russian, her dark purple gradient hair now having fallen into her face. 

“Sombra?...”

In a splash of glassy water droplets Sombra threw herself against Katya, who in response shouted in discomfort as her back slid down against the cold shower wall. Ravishing in the softness of the Russian woman’s flawless ivory skin, Sombra roughly pinched her nipple with two fingers on her free hand and bit Katya on the neck with a growl. In one smooth motion she proceeded to stick the vibrating earpiece to Katya’s sensitive bundle of nerves prompting more loud exhilarated cries of delighted distress. 

\---

“Mrs Volskaya is taking her sweet time isn’t she… Should we knock?”

“She’ll get here when she gets here, you know how she is about her personal life.”

“She’s going to be late… Wait, did you hear that? It sounded like a scream… Shh… See, there it is again, it’s coming from inside!”

“Fuck.”

\---

Steam continued billowing around the two women as one pinned the other against the wall, both of her hands now fully able to eagerly explore all of the other’s bosom now that the makeshift vibrator was attached and doing all the dirty work. She was met with no resistance in doing so, as all of the taller woman’s concentration was being spent on not slipping down the wall as her legs shuddered with ecstasy due to her clit being overwhelmed with pleasure, already forcing her near to climax.

“Your cries are like music to my ears senora, keep singing for me why don’t you…” Sombra snarled through clenched teeth as she grabbed a handful of long black wet hair, reaching down and reinserting three fingers into Katya’s hypersensitive pussy, fucking her with her long dextrous digits. Their breasts pushed together as Sombra’s dominance increased as they were driven even closer, Katya’s eyes crossing in the back of her head as she finally felt herself tipping over the edge. The feeling of being roughly manhandled by her “friend” while having a vibrator directly attached to her clit whirring at speeds much faster than what she was accustomed to as she was finger fucked was beyond overwhelming. Her back arched and her muscles contracted as the orgasm began, shrieks of desperate joy continuing to pierce the humid air of the office shower.

As soon as it seemed to begin, the cumming sensation died as the vibrating stopped and Sombra exploded in a flash of purple pixels, disappearing from sight milliseconds before the door to the bathroom broke down and four armed guards burst in with weapons drawn.

“Mrs Volskaya! We noticed your screaming, is everything…” They stumbled to a stop, recoiling back a step on the wet tiled bathroom floor as they saw their boss with her legs spread, hair in a mess, face pink, entire body shaking and eyes glaring the sharpest daggers possible in their direction.

Katya shakily stood up in fury, silently jabbing a finger towards the exit while maintaining eye contact, her other hand only making a half assed attempt to cover herself. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as the cold glare intensified when the four guards hesitated.

“Well? Get out! Why are you still in here?” Cursing, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her breasts, cursing again as it slipped down. “You KNOW I'm fine, I’ll be out in a second for God’s sake.”

The guards awkwardly shuffled out, thankful that they weren’t wearing tight pants, quickly making their way back outside.

Still fuming, Katya poked her head out of the bathroom until she saw the office door close, turning back into the bathroom as it did and loudly whispering towards the opposite end of the shower. 

“Sombra? Are you still here?” She noticed that the now silent vibrator was still attached to her and frowned, picking at the solid purple goop. “I’d like you to take this off please...”

She got no reply, the only sound in the shower was that of the water dripping down the grated white drain in the centre of the room.

\---

“Oh, uh, Mrs Volskaya, I’m glad you’re ready, let’s go.”

 

“I think she’s still mad...”

“Shut up, keep your eyes out.”

 

The guards surrounded Katya and they left the office hallway, firmly locking the blast door behind them. They formed a circle around their VIP, radioing that they were finally on their way. 

As they departed Katya grit her teeth. She would never admit it, but she was only just beginning to enjoy herself, and the sexual frustration from being denied the inevitable earth shattering orgasm she was promised was beyond infuriating, the thought of it was making her nearly drip beneath her white pencil skirt into her form fitting white tights. Her thoughts were stuck on the feeling of being held against the wall, being used as if a toy, but feeling wonderful in the process...

Maybe it was the light, or maybe it was her lust, but when she finally arrived in the conference room for the (now delayed) meeting and sat down in her seat, she could have sworn she saw a purple flash enter the room with her. She blinked and shook her head, resting her chin on her fist and sighing as she rubbed her legs together beneath the desk. This was going to be a long meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mister Greshnev I assure you, the impending market drop won’t affect the quality of the laser crystals we purchase, there is no need for you to bring it up at every meeting...”

Katya Volskaya had made it a full 30 minutes into the monthly executive meeting without losing her mind. Granted, she was a professional who was more than used to the feeling of being in a situation she didn’t want to be in, surrounded by people who didn’t want her to be there, but there were some extraordinary factors that were making this situation worse than the usual.

For one, as the elderly Mr. Greshnev continued talking about laser crystals despite Katya’s insistence on terminating the matter, she found herself constantly being forced to adjust her posture in her usually adequately comfy white leather chair. The irritation of the earpiece constantly applying pressure against her clit was making it impossible to get comfortable. It served as a reminder of what happened in her office only dozens of minutes before, constantly forcing itself into her mind, not unlike the dura-plastic constantly forcing itself against such a sensitive area. 

“Do I need to repeat my question Ms Volskaya? You seem to not have heard it the first time. Again.”

Katya blinked, looking up from her digipad and down the table towards the holographic screen projection of the man who spoke, the man who was currently sporting a shit eating grin as she attempted to compose herself. “Ah… Yes, I apologize Mr. Siyanovich, I was busy contemplating the future of locally sourced laser crystals. Mr. Greshnev seems to have struck a chord in me with his seemingly never ending passion on the topic.”

The shit eating grin faded and was replaced by a frown as the flickering presence of Mr. Greshnev harrumphed in approval, a few of the other digitally formed men and women around the table nodding as well. 

From her spot at the head of the oval table Katya could clearly see everyone currently present at the meeting. This included a selection of high ranking employees from within Volskaya Industries, and a collection of heads from other such businesses and trades. Despite the personality issues and the clash of beliefs that were present amongst a few of them (she thought as she looked at Mr. Yanovich, who, after slicking back his blonde hair and adjusting his half frame glasses had resumed his speech on foreign investors), they were all handpicked for their talents and ingenuity, and were inarguably a key part of the reason Volskaya Industries was as powerful and influential as it was.

She adjusted her position in her chair and sighed silently, toying with her fingers beneath the table, attention beginning to wander yet again. Her hands found their way under her skirt, gently feeling the lump of odd purple material through her white tights, still very confused with what kind of substance it was. It seemed to connect perfectly to flesh, but it wasn’t necessarily painful in any way... 

The earpiece sprung to life, jolts of vibration overstimulating her sensitive areas. While her eyelids were once drooping down, now they shot open, her pupils shrinking to dots. Her muscles moved seemingly out of her control, causing her to slam her palms onto the table in front of her as she stood up halfway in her chair, jaw falling open, gasping for air with lungs that forgot how to open.

Before the others reacted her second in command and close friend Ms. Soklia’s stood up from her position in her own video room, pulling out her comms device and flicking open the emergency tab, the worry clearly visible on her static face. “Kat- Ms Volskaya, is everything ok?!”

As soon as the explosion of stimulus and adrenaline had started it had ended, and Katya found herself standing slightly bent over the table with both hands. She raised her eyebrows and blinked rapidly, looking up and seeing everyone on the floating monitors seemingly frozen in time, their eyes transfixed on her.

Panting with wild eyes, Katya slowly sat back down. “Yes Natalia, I’m fine, I’m so sorry everyone, I’m not sure what’s come over me today… Let’s resume, I’m fine Natalia.” 

There was a palpable silence as the businessmen and women continued looking at Katya and each other with a mixture of fear and confusion on their faces. Eventually the uncomfortable silence was broken by the interrupted speaker. “Ah.. Well, yes, as I was saying, our soldier force that we sent to Old Moscow is in need of more units...”

He was interrupted again as Katya nonchalantly smacked the digipen off the table, causing a loud rattling noise over the microphone as it fell the the floor. She looked up with a feigned expression of surprise, earning herself some more fearful looks from the colleagues who had noticed. With an exaggerated sigh she turned in her chair and leaned over, moving to pick it up from the floor beneath her.

As she bent over and reached for the pen, her head whipped beneath the table and glared all around the underside, scanning for a certain purple clad woman. Unfortunately though, all she saw was equipment powering the projection devices and the legs of the table. No intruder to be seen. 

The digital woman to her left sent her a private message through the communications client. “Wow Katya, bad day for you, eh?” 

“Shut up Mia” she sighed out loud, getting back up into her earlier position. Beneath the table her fingers carefully felt the docile earpiece through her clothing. It must have short circuited or something, there was no reason for it to activate… Perhaps she accidentally hit a secret “on” switch or something.

Katya Volskaya froze, her already pale face paling even further. She could have sworn she felt something brush against her knees, something very quick and agile. The feeling was only present for a moment, but it was definitely there. It felt almost like…

Her heart sank to her stomach. There was no mistaking it now, there were fingers gently touching her knees. She could feel artificial nails just barely making contact with her legs. Katya knew what awaited her, but she didn’t want to accept it, not here, not now. Although, it would explain the sudden activation of the earpiece...

The feeling of contact moved from fingertips to palms as the unseen figure began running their hands up, down and all around Katya’s thighs. She chewed on her lip, nervously glancing around at the others talking on their respective screens, trying to figure out the best method to subtly swat away the encroaching hands that were slowly but surely making their way closer to her groin. 

As Katya readied herself to try to let out a cough and smack beneath the table at the same time, from one of the floating monitors Mrs. Petrov spoke up. "Of course that is true Mr Verokiev, but if I recall correctly, last meeting Katya mentioned something about those funds being directed towards other more pressing matters, is that not true Katya?"

"Uh... Yes, yes that's very true, let me check my notes." Katya replied through gritted teeth as the hands slowly began pushing her legs apart by the knees. "We concluded that the divergence of funds was more important for the general future, and that the relatively short term goal of more luxury armoured vehicles paled in comparison, which seemed to be an impulse purchase of sorts."

Her legs were now almost fully spread, and with a shuffle of movement she felt the shoulders of a figure crouched in between them. The hands by now had migrated even closer to her crotch, but when they were mere centimetres from the target they diverted course- instead wrapping around the top of the thighs towards Katya’s ass.

"Furthermore, we've found that said Mr. Antipov’s mindset has been rather problematic in accords to our own when it comes to how he leans politically and morally. We believe that if he were bribed by an illicit organization, such as the forces of Talon, he would without a moment's notice give in to their demaaAANDS-*"

Katya recoiled and clenched her eyelids and teeth shut, the vibrator being activated yet again. Her eyebrows shot upwards as she felt her “friend's” face being pushed closer to where her legs met, but after a brief convulsion somehow managing to bring herself back to a straight face despite the mild raise in tone.

"In conclusion, I say... Hnn... I say... we don't give him any more money any more he's been a bad... hn..” She gasped for words, squirming in her seat. “...Been a bad boy..."

Between her knees she felt her assailant break away from her unexposed pussy, but the vibrations not stopping, if anything only increasing in energy. As she winced in discomfort, she began to notice the confused stares she was receiving due to that statement. “Is… Is something wrong?” She noticed that the figure between her knees that broke away seemed to now be shaking from some sort of uncontrollable laughter. "Well... Anyways, Liana, talk about something else for a while, I seem to have dropped my digipen again."

Not even pretending to look for her pen beside her chair, Katya flung her head beneath the table. Sure enough, between her knees, there sat Sombra- hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face from her big, purple eyes. "Ты, грязная сука, why the hell are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?!"

Sombra shook her head as she continued laughing, the outside of her right eyebrow raising as she pointed upwards to the desk. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and winked, leaning forward and whispering to Katya. "In a sec when I pull on your ass you might want to stand up senora, I have more fun events planned for you, and this would be a HORRIBLE instance for all of these very important people to see all of your awful dark secrets would it not? Imagine, all of these people who respect you and help you speak for your county, seeing all of these pictures you've been trying so hard to keep secret... " She grabbed Katya by her collar and pulled her in closer until their noses were but centimetres away, her circular purple pools almost hypnotizing the cold blue eyes. "Imagine what would happen then..."

Above the table everyone was now looking worryingly at the vacant seat, it seemed that Katya was now crawling on her hands and knees beneath the table. That digipen must have rolled quite far away, it was taking much too long. Mr. Siyanovich coughed, his shit eating grin having now been replaced with a look of genuine concern. "Hm hm... Katya? You alright?"

"YES! Yes, yes" Katya resurfaced into view, her face slightly redder than it was before. "I apologize, I couldn't find my pen." She looked on the table, seeing it sitting right where it had been for the past few minutes. "Ah, found it, silly me, I mustn’t have dropped it." she sat back down in her seat. “... My mistake.”

"Are you sure you're doing alright? You're turning quite red you know, is something wrong?”

Back beneath the table Sombra laid her cheek on Katya’s knee, smiling as she resumed running her nails over her legs and hips towards her ass. She slipped her fingers through the pencil skirt and tugged on the elastic waistband of the leggings, jerking on them to attract Katya’s attention.

No further threats were needed, Katya lifted her ass a fraction of a centimetre off of the chair, allowing Sombra to roughly tug the tights down past the plush ass cheeks. They came down her legs easily, slipping down past her ankles in one fell swoop.

Back above the table Katya had given up, staring forward blankly as Sombra stealthily disrobed her. At this point everybody else surrounding the table was already too concerned with her mental well being to direct questions to her anymore, let alone pay attention to other odd noises and movements she happened to make. When she felt her bare ass cheeks making contact with the soft white leather chair she only sighed in exasperation, wondering what was in store for her next. She was thankful at the very least that Sombra had the decency to leave the skirt around her ankles.

Katya frowned as the underside of one of her thighs was grabbed and pushing upwards, serving the dual purpose of rocking her to the back of the chair and spreading her legs in an unconventional fashion. She sighed, still staring forwards, awaiting the feeling of Sombra’s invasive fingers. 

“The attempts to seamlessly monetize our future based investments are going exceptionally well, which if I recall correctly Mr. Asimov suggested last month?”

She was snapped out of her stupor, her eyes shooting back into focus, looking over at the speaker. “No, that was me, Natalia.”

Her second in command didn’t acknowledge the correction, continuing to speak after shooting Katya with a bemused expression. “Potentially, but I digress, our investments are turning out profitable, and we believe that it will allow us to invest in better health care for our employees. We have logs that many of them have seemed rather on edge as of late, as I’m sure many of you have noticed, and--”

“...Excuse me, Natalia?”

“Mrs Volskaya please, let her speak.”

“But she’s ignoring--*”

“Katya, she’s trying to talk. You’re the CEO, act like one.”

“What?! Greshnev, I swear to god…”

 

\---

 

Sombra sighed in satisfaction as the discourse continued above her as she gently shoved Katya’s stomach back and pulled her panties to the side, exposing her pussy beneath the skirt. It looked so pristine just sitting there, a piece of china begging to be touched, seemingly delicate. She licked her index fingers and gently ran them up and down the lips, basking in the softness. Katya squirmed in her chair, panic entering her voice from the molestation as she debated her behaviour this meeting. 

Nibbling her lip, Sombra slipped a lubed up finger inside of the Russian, making sure to time it perfectly, forcing the walls of the pussy apart just as she began a sentence. All things considered, Sombra gained nothing but the usual blackmail from embarrassing Katya at this meeting, but oh, did it ever give her a rush.

Katya began having trouble controlling the loudness of her breathing as Sombra slipped a second finger up inside of her, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the now familiar pussy around her digits. With a deft slip of the fingers of her other hand within her trenchcoat, she pulled out the same small lilac dildo used earlier that day in the shower. She brought it to her lips and gave it a lick while staring hungrily at its eventual target.

The vibrator buzzed to life near Katya's pussy, but at the point she was far too used to the feeling of the direct vibrations on her clit. She let out a sigh as she resumed talking, a lip and eyebrow twitching slightly as she slowly but surely regained control of the situation. Sombra let out a mocking rendition of her sigh, taking the dildo and quickly forcing it in and out of the pussy entrance, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the lips grasping and releasing at the lilac shaft as she gained momentum.

Katya reached her hand towards her crotch to feel at the penetrating head, feeling the violently vibrating vibrator. It almost tickled her fingers as she gently poked at it, both of her eyelids slowly descending above the table as shivers started coursing through her body. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to her in the slightest, any noises she made were ignored, speech or otherwise. She frowned.

"I really don’t think that we’ll benefit from that acquisition though, surely there are better options..."

"ACTUALLY Alexandra, I disagree, I believe th--* Hnnnnggg..." she let out a loud exaggerated moan in the process of interrupting her colleague and leaned forwards slightly against the desk, opening her mouth wide as the orgasmic vibrations kept buzzing through her person.

The shit eating smile on Sombra's face seemed to be the largest it had been in the last couple hours, which was quite the claim. The ear to ear sneer carried such satisfaction at the state she had put the Russian CEO in, it seemed that she had succeeded in breaking her. While she continued to slip the dildo in and out of her pussy, she reached to the side and quickly hacked into the matrix- pulling up the video feed of Katya that the others were seeing, making sure that the recording was still running smoothly.

Katya brought her hand up to her head, feeling the back of her hair as the temperature of her room seemed to have gone up significantly over the course of the last few minutes. she tenderly unbuttoned the top button of her collar, then the next, waving a hand to send small bursts of cool wind against her reddening face. The dildo was forced deeper within her pussy, Sombra seemed to have been holding back from penetrating as far as possible. 

As the ticking time bomb that was her orgasm neared explosion, Katya felt a hand gently caressing up her pressed white shirt, steadily making its way towards her breast, before finally grabbing a handful of her big, tightly covered tits. Her panting increased from the further stimulation and she looked down for Sombra reaching up, barely noticing that the hand that was currently groping at her large plentiful breasts had cloaked to her white apparel, invisible to those watching on from their positions across the country.

Her attention was halted in its tracks as the internal vibrations started expanding in frequency, waves of pleasure springing out from her sensitive, overexposed bottom half to every single extremity of her being. She felt the oncoming tsunami of ecstasy wearing away at her already well weakened self imposed levees, ready to burst any second now. Her moaning grew louder, her hand on the back of her head now gripping at her hair, her shoulders trying their hardest to make contact with each other from the back, her feet raising from the floor in an attempt to wrap around the younger Mexican woman between her knees.

The wave of endorphins buckled up and took one last crash against her floodwalls, breaking them down in one fell swoop, everything that she had experienced over the past couple of hours finally building up to one pinnacle, one climax of seemingly unwanted ecstasy-

Katya Volskaya let out an ear piercing shriek as she came hard. As hard as she had ever came, all of the stress she had felt in the past months exploding out of her as the overly powerful vibrator pounded away its final few punches of vibration directly on her overly sensitive clit, each burst of vibration sending another huge terrifying wave of endorphins through her entire body.

As with all highs, as soon as it was over it seemed as if it had never began. Katya Volskaya collapsed back down into her chair, all of the energy having escaped her with the orgasm. Her eyelids fluttered open and shut, her feet fell to the ground from their tense, contracted position around Sombra, the vibrator fell still on her clit, the dildo greatly slowing down its repetitive penetration.

As the endorphin rush left her bloodstream, her panting began dying down and her breathing slowly but surely returned to its normal pace. She ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation, making it a point to look eye to eye at the figures on the screens floating in front of her, desperate for some sort of attention. Nothing.

Her fingers danced over the keyboard as she sent a message to her second in command. “What’s happening right now? I got distracted.”

Eye contact was made via the screens, but was quickly broken as Natalia typed out her reply.

“I think most of us muted you awhile ago, sorry Katya, you were acting really really odd, everything okay?”

“What the hell... Yeah, yeah of course, tell them to unmute me, I have a quick last thing to say before we wrap things up.”

Sombra sighed, slipping the dildo out of the exhausted pussy with a wet "pop" and lowering her hand back down to run her fingers over Katya's wide thighs. She toyed the dildo up and down her entrance, making it seem almost as if she was planning on returning it to its position within, but never putting the effort in to do so. 

Katya ignored her, speaking up now that attention had resumed to her. “Everyone, I apologize for my behavior this meeting, but to end us on a high note, I’d like to just mention how grateful I am to have all of you with me during these troubling times, no matter what I know you all have Russia’s interests at heart…” 

Sombra rolled her eyes at Katya’s hollow words, and again at the seemingly accepting replies from her coworkers. Despite already having all fun and blackmail material she needed, she gently strayed the silicone head of the dildo dangerously close to her asshole, slowly pushing forwards to start forcing it in. 

“And I for one know that with much effort we’ll finally be able to achieve our long term… Long term...“ Katya paused, looking off to the side in confusion. “Long term… What are you… Oh… Oh no you fucking DON’T--*” She shouted, pushing backwards away from the table with disgust, stumbling out of her chair with her tights around her ankles and punching in an emergency button on her comms device, glaring down at Sombra as she retreated.

“I don’t care anymore, fuck you Sombra and fuck everything, GUARDS!” She shouted, continuing to stumble towards the exit of the teleconference room.

“Oh.” Sombra blinked in confusion, looking at her still outstretched dildo she was holding nimbly in a few fingers. “You should have just told me you didn’t like anal!” She shouted, slipping her dildo back into her pocket and shimmering out of sight with a chuckle as the guards burst into the room.

 

“Miss Volskaya, what--* oh god, what happened to you?!”

“Quick, take her to the office!”

“Who did this?!” 

“Check beneath the table, they must still be in here somewhere…”

“Eh? There’s no-one in here…”

“You sure?”

“Seriously, you have a look.”

“...Huh.”

 

\---

 

Snow fell across the beautiful Russian landscape as the half naked CEO of Volskaya industries was hurried from the conference room back to her personal office. Guards and soldiers swarmed the premises, there had apparently been a security breach that had gone unnoticed for the past hour, but the perpetrator was nowhere to be found, it was as if she had somehow disappeared into the mist. Later on while searching through the camera feeds, security would find all of their recordings from that day erased and replaced with naught but static and the infamous purple skull of Sombra. By all accords it was almost as if nothing had happened, by all accords it was almost as if everything was merely a purple stain upon the pristine white reputation of Volskaya Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that, "White Stained Purple" has finally come to a conclusion. It's not going to be the last time I write the two of them, but I think I definitely am still needing a break from the premise for now, I'm not sure why it ended up taking so long x'3
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you so much for reading, love y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff and possibly see chapters early: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
